


Believe

by DragonWithin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWithin/pseuds/DragonWithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup was wandering around the Dragon's Edge to notice that a particular blonde has gone missing. He searched the entire island to find her resting on a cliff. She looked vulnerable as if something has happened to her. Will Hiccup be able to help her out and help her crushed spirit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlyn/gifts).



> Hey Guys!
> 
> This is something I have worked on for my friend when she was upset. :)  
> I just thought of sharing it here for additional thoughts and feedback and also hopefully for your enjoyment. I'm not great at writing or anything but I do hope it's good enough. :)  
> If not, let me know what I can work on! :D I'm open to criticisms.  
> This takes place after 'The Edge Of Disaster' episodes.
> 
> Without further ado...

The moon gave off a luminescent white glow which spread across the Dragon's Edge like a blanket of warmth. Wooden houses of various uses such as dragon stables, store for weapons, food stock, an arena and their own little huts with facilities provided to their liking. The houses were all interconnected with zip lines, bridges and gangplanks near the port of the Edge.

 

All was right at the Edge as it's at tranquility and peace especially after the attack of the Dragon's Edge. Despite the fact that there were a few scratches and holes in buildings which should be a piece of cake to repair with the help of the dragons. 

 

Throughout the Edge where everyone was ending their day with a well deserved rest during the night. A familiar petite boy was walking along the boards of the bridge with faint thuds accompanied by louder ones that came from Toothless.

 

Hiccup yawned as he made his way back towards his hut as he was tired from the day's events like infiltrating a wild dragon territory as well as assisting in the assault of the dragon hunters. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he wiped the water away from his eyes.

 

“Haughhhahhhh....let's hit the hay bud. I'm exhausted” Hiccup said as he stretched his limbs from the stiffness.

 

“Rowr…” Toothless growled with agreement as he nudged Hiccup.

 

They continued walking passed all the huts until they spot a white Night Terror sleeping on top of the twins house. Away from his post by the sea. It must be exhausted from the intoxication dart it received in the battle. Hiccup giggled bit as it snored so comfortably. He passed by Astrid’s hut and noticed it was empty. 

 

“Wait a minute...what did I just see?” Hiccup questioned himself.

 

Hiccup retraced his steps to check whether he was hallucinating from the sight of an empty bed. His thoughts were reconfirmed when he saw that there was no presence around her hut and by the looks of the neatly tidied bed and weapons set aside in a box. There are no signs of a struggle or a fight occurring to explain her disappearance. 

 

If Hiccup deductions were correct that would mean she ran away back to Berk or she still isn't asleep and is wandering somewhere in this island. Hiccup placed his hand on his chin as he thought before he widened his eyes with worry.

 

“She isn't still training at this hour or went to search for Heather!?” 

 

Hiccup hopped on top of his beloved dragon before settling his feet on the buckles. He used his prosthetic leg to press the buckle enabling the tail to flap open for Toothless to fly.

 

“We have to find her bud, who knows what trouble she has gotten herself into.” Hiccup whispered as he patted the dragon on his head. 

 

Toothless eyes focused with determination as he opened his wings and leaped into the air flying. Hiccup searched through the forests of the island to find no sign of the blonde and proceeded to search by the small caves hidden within the small mountains. Using Toothless’s special ability where he sends a roar to hear the structure of the cave and any of the inhabitants presence within it. 

 

Hiccup’s last resort lead up to checking by the ports and the coastlines of the Dragon's Edge. He searched the front pier next to their huts to find no luck and continued his searched across the rest of the island. They both were coming around towards the back of the island to see a half built post that overlooked the ocean. A familiar blonde appeared in his vision as well as a light blue deadly nadder.  He motioned his dragon to land near the trees of the post. They landed silently as Toothless shook his head a little. Hiccup gently went towards the bushes as a hiding place to observe what Astrid was up to. Toothless laid next to him as he too was observing their actions in the dark of the night.

 

Astrid was sitting near the edge of the cliff as she sat with one knee up with one of her arms resting against it. She used her other hand as a support as she laid on the ground. Her hair was golden under the moonlight and her face was written with sadness. Her eyes were moist and reflected the ocean in a very dull light. Not the kind that was shimmering with glee as her usual look. Her head was down and she seemed oblivious to whatever was around her. Stormfly on the other hand was curled up next to her sleeping from a long day as it breathed slowly and steadily. 

 

Hiccup turned to look away as he couldn't stand seeing Astrid hurt. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he felt his heart ache. He had never seen Astrid so vulnerable before nor was he expecting to find her in this state. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought of how to approach her. He was pretty good at trying to comfort people as long as they don't get on his nerves like Snotlout does.

 

He took a deep breath before pushing through the bushes before meeting Astrid as Toothless followed closely behind. The rustling of the bushed made Astrid tensed up as she quickly grabbed her axe that laid by the rock before pointing it against Hiccup’s neck. Hiccup raised his arms in front of him as defense with Toothless eyes slitting as a protective gesture. 

 

“Hiccup!? You know better than to sneak up on me like that! What are you doing here anyways?” Astrid exclaimed as she lowered her axe before placing it on the rock again. 

 

“Well I was passing by the huts but yours was empty. I was afraid if you did something crazy like going after Heather or you're here overworking yourself but looks like I was sorely mistaken. So if I may ask, what's bothering you?” Hiccup said while sitting down next to Astrid. 

 

Astrid froze as she turned her head facing away Hiccup.

 

“It's nothing… I was just sightseeing…”

 

Hiccup chuckled a little when he heard this.

 

“If I know you any better by now is that you're never one to sit still. You know that you can talk to me right? I won't tell the others, even Toothless wouldn't.” Hiccup said with a smile as Toothless nudged her arm. 

 

Astrid scratched Toothless gingerly with a faint smile spreading across her lips. 

 

“Thanks for that Hiccup but honestly I've just been self reflecting on today's battle. Some things happened which made me question myself of my behaviour and who I really am…” As trkd whispered as she slowly turned to face Hiccup again. 

 

Hiccup inched closer towards her to show that he's paying close attention. Astrid sighed as she stopped stroking Toothless and let her arms wrapped around her legs.

 

“Ruffnut told me about how arrogant and self centered I can be. I...scolded the twins because I was frustrated they wouldn't listen to me. But Ruffnut… she told me off about how I didn't even show them a single shred of respect towards them. And… I think she's right….Like even after all the training I do in my free time or overnight. Tuffnut is the one who really saved the day with all those tricks that led them away from the Edge… I'm starting to think I'm the real bad guy here. That I’m not all that great as I thought. Maybe that's why everyone hates me.” Astrid whispered as her eyes welled up in tears a bit.

 

Astrid blinked a few times to hold back her tears as she shuddered. She sniffled and rubbed her nose and eyes with her hand. She took a deep breath to ease her tension from her body and closed her eyes momentarily.

 

“I'm fine. You should head back and rest. I’ll be there in a bit.” 

 

Her voice was muffled as she lowered her head behind her knees protectively. Hiccup frowned and scratched his head. Thinking of the right words to say to her. To prove her doubts about herself wrong.  Hiccup then wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her into a hug. Astrid widened her eyes at the gesture and words were soon stuck in her throat.

 

“You know Astrid, you've always been that kind, strong and brave girl. In fact you were always there for me even though you can be pretty rough. You honestly mean well. You helped me talk to my father more openly and was the first to accept me wholly after you truly saw the real me. After I showed you Toothless and we went on that flight. I honestly thought...You were really beautiful and more compassionate than I thought. Well the point is. What Ruffnut said might be true but we all learn from mistakes. I screwed up to. I lie to my father and I even got mad at Snotlout like you did to the twins but I know I can trust him now and I'm sure you know that too. You've been strong for so long. It's time for me to repay back the kindness by me being here for you. So let it out, trust me. It'll only hurt more later.” Hiccup blushed slightly at his confession.

 

Astrid shivered violently before tears streamed down her face as she wailed silently and painfully in the cold of the night. She sobbed harder when Hiccup patted her back in circling motions, encouraging her to let it all out and reassuring her that it's all ok. He whispered softly into her ear as he caressed her in his arms. Soon the crying had seized as she sniffled and hiccup in bits. He lifted up to see her face and wiped her tears as he reached into the saddle attached to Toothless for a rag. He used the piece of cloth to tenderly wipe the tears away from her face before wiping off the tears covering his suit at the chest area. He tossed the rag back into the little bag after he was done cleaning himself up.

 

“S-sorry…*hic*...Hiccup” Astrid whispered with a shaky voice.

 

Hiccup only laughed at her gesture.

 

“Well now, you sure are honouring my name right now with those little hiccups of yours.” Hiccup said with a genuine smile.

 

Hiccup placed his hands on her shoulders causing Astrid to stiffen slightly.

 

“Believe in yourself like I would believe in you.  Little faith goes a long way Astrid. Know that you can always do the right thing and mend mistakes that you have made. Don't ever doubt yourself again as you are one incredible girl.”

 

Astrid felt the heat in her cheeks before realising how red she must have looked from the blushing. 

 

“I-uh… Thank you Hiccup. I really needed that.”

 

She went closer to Hiccup before pulling him into a deep kiss. Hiccup was stunned at the sudden action but returned it as he placed his hands on her face. They parted from the kiss as both of them blushed violently and quickly shuffled away from each other. They both giggles with uneasiness before Astrid punched him on the shoulder.

 

“Thats for… everything else.” 

 

Hiccup only smiled harder at that action causing him to break into laughter. She hasn't done that since they were little. So it definitely caught him off guard but it was a sign that she has finally broken away from her internal turmoil and is returning to her usual self. The one he fell in love with.

 

“Astrid...I love you and know that you can always count on me just like how we can count on our dragons.” Hiccup replied in a shy tone as he bowed down at his promise.

 

Astrid leaned him to give him a kiss on the cheek before smiling with glimmering eyes that reflected the stars.

 

“I love you too...I've never managed to say it but I feel the same way as you do too. You've always made my day and you're such a wonderful person.” Astrid said nervously as her eyes shifted back and forth.

  
They both snuggled each other contently leaning against Toothless like a bed as they observe the stars twinkle. Before they knew it, they were fast asleep with each other in their arms. Swearing to protect each other just like their dragons do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^-^  
> Let me know what you think and I hope its an enjoyable read.  
> Hopefully none of them are OOC and its my first time with romance so...hope its sufficient.
> 
> Best Wishes,  
> DragonWithin


End file.
